BiteFight
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: UA Nynaeve est une jeune femme européene du Moyen-Âge, temps de toutes les croyances. Région peuplée de toutes sortes de créatures plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres. Plus dangereuses aussi. Et la vie de la jeune femme va voler en éclats...


**Titre :** BiteFight

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _La Roue du Temps_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Robert Jordan (paix à son âme).

**Résumé :** (Univers Alternatif). Nynaeve est une jeune femme européene du Moyen-Âge, temps de toutes les croyances. Région peuplée de toutes sortes de créatures plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres. Plus dangereuses aussi. Et la vie de la jeune femme va voler en éclats . . .

**Couple :** Nynaeve/Lan, qui d'autre ? n.n

**Note :** Cette histoire est née lors de mon inscription sur un RPG portant un nom éponyme à celui de ma fic. Essayant les uns après les autres des pseudos qui étaient sans cesse déjà pris, je me suis dit que j'allais user des grands moyens pour en trouver un ! C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'essayer Nynaeve, l'héroïne que je préfère parmi toutes. Et là, oh miracle ! Cela fonctionnait ! J'ai donc cherché à calquer mon personnage sur celui de la jeune Aes Sedai, qui ne l'est pas ici, mais passons. De là, j'ai dû inventer son histoire. Et c'est ainsi qu'est née cette fic.  
Pour l'instant, elle n'aura qu'un chapitre, mais qui sait si je n'en rajouterai pas par la suite ?

Bonne lecture et j'espère que l'ambiance, le lieu et ce que je fais des personnages vous plaira. n.n

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

* * *

**BiteFight**

_ou_

**La chasseuse de Dévoreurs de Vie  
**

La rage au ventre, le ruban noir à son poignet claquant dans le vent, Nynaeve courrait au milieu de la sombre forêt, seulement éclairée par la lueur argentée projetant des ombres fantomatiques que dispensait la pleine lune à travers les branches des arbres. Mais elle avait beau courir, elle ne parvenait qu'à s'essouffler, la lourde épée ballottant sur son dos ne l'aidant pas. Mais elle préférait mourir plutôt que de s'en séparer !

_Il_ était beaucoup trop rapide, même blessé. Lui, cet être répugnant et qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Lui, qui faisait partie de la race de ceux qui avaient détruit sa famille. Détruit sa vie ! Qui l'avaient détruite, elle !

Un _vampire_. Oui, Nynaeve poursuivait un vampire. Ce même vampire qui avait tenté de l'agresser peu de temps auparavant et qui s'était vu violemment giflé alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres carmins de son cou. Qui s'était reçu une fiole d'eau bénite qui lui avait explosée en pleine figure, lui arrachant un cri de bête à l'agonie. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il fallait plus que quelques éclats de verre et une brûlure pour tuer un vampire.

La preuve en était que, maintenant, elle en était réduite à lui courir après, un pieu à la main, pour pouvoir l'achever. Ce que, bien sûr, l'engeance démoniaque n'avait aucune envie de la laisser faire. Et il était bien près de s'échapper. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire ! Parce qu'elle s'était jurée de traquer et de tuer autant de vampires qu'elle le pourrait, même si elle devait en mourir ! Parce que, ce jour funeste, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sang, elle le leur avait promis.

* * *

_Nynaeve revenait de la rivière qui coulait non loin de chez elle, après avoir été pêché du poisson pour le dîner. Elle grommelait entre ses dent contre la maudite carpe qui s'était réfugiée sous un rocher et qui avait eu le malheur de faire que la jeune femme était tombée à l'eau. Alors elle s'était acharnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à attraper ce satané poisson !_

_Et elle l'avait eu, après d'intenses efforts et plus de mile ruses différentes. Mais le résultat était là. Seulement, la nuit touchait à son début puisque la faible lumière du crépuscule commençait à disparaître. Et Nynaeve pesta de plus vive manière entre ses dents._

_Pas qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être entêtée, non. Elle avait toujours été ainsi et ne changerait jamais. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être aperçue de l'avancée de la nuit. Pas parce que le dîner aurait du retard, non. Après tout, les hommes n'avaient qu'à aller pêcher à sa place et cuisiner tant qu'ils y étaient ! Elle s'en voulait parce que sa petite sœur et sa mère devaient s'inquiéter et cette dernière devaient être en train de harceler son père et Lan, son fiancé, pour qu'ils viennent à sa rencontre._

_Elle avait rencontré Lan un an et demi auparavant, lors d'une promenade en forêt. C'était un homme de bien des années son aîné du haut de ses 19 ans à elle. Il était gravement blessé et à moitié inconscient. C'est alors qu'il l'avait regardée, avant de s'écrouler, d'un regard de ses yeux bleus qui aurait intimidé la plupart des hommes. Mais pas Nynaeve qui l'avait donc ramené chez elle, le portant et le tirant tant bien que mal, grommellent entre ses dents sur la bêtise des hommes, leur trop grande taille, et leur poids. Pourtant Lan, bien que de beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et sa petite taille, était loin d'être gros avec sa mince silhouette athlétique._

_Il avait mis plusieurs mois à se remettre entièrement de ses blessures, mais il n'avait jamais pu retrouver sa mémoire. Il était néanmoins un guerrier émérite, d'une agilité surprenante et d'une grande fidélité. Il prenait activement part pour défendre la petite fermette que Nynaeve et sa famille habitaient, en marge du village. Parce qu'ils étaient souvent la cible de brigands. Souvent, il revenait couvert de blessures plus ou moins sérieuses, mais refusait de dire comment et où il se les étaient faites. Et pourtant, Nynaeve avait usé de tous ses moyens de persuasions pour obtenir des réponses. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête sans regretter que leur postérieur puisse servir à s'asseoir . . ._

_D'aucuns disaient qu'il courtisait la mort comme un fiancé sa fiancée. Elle n'avait jamais possédée son cœur et n'avait jamais ressenti de jalousie envers les femmes qui semblaient se jeter à ses pieds, au grand dam de Nynaeve. Il avait depuis longtemps affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de cœur, seule chose dont il était encore sûr. Par contre, il s'en était découvert un l'an passé, il l'avait découvert alors la jeune femme avait longuement creusé pour le déterrer de sa tombe de granit._

_Nynaeve sourit à ce souvenir, à cette première fois où il l'avait embrassée, bien que contre son gré, avec force et détermination, mais aussi avec douceur. Elle avait certes protesté au départ, tentant de le repousser, mais elle avait fini par renoncer et s'était entièrement abandonnée._

_Lan avait alors demandé sa main à ses parents. Ses derniers étaient aux anges. Parce que, vu le caractère de leur fille, ils désespéraient de la marier un jour ! Ils acceptèrent et fixèrent le mariage dans un an jour pour jour, comme le voulait la tradition du village._

_Et ce jour était la semaine prochaine. Nynaeve sentit un frisson d'excitation, qu'elle n'aurait jamais admis avoir ressenti, monter en elle. Ce jour allait enfin arriver, le jour où Lan et elle seraient mari et . . ._

_Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme arrêta brusquement sa marche alors qu'elle arrivait en vue de sa maison. Immédiatement, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi. Pourquoi aucune lumière n'était-elle allumée ? Pourquoi aucun bruit ne s'en échappait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal, absolument pas._

_C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit, un bruit d'acier claquant. Le bruit de l'épée de Lan, sinon d'une autre épée. Ils avaient encore été attaqué ? Posant à terre son panier, Nynaeve ramassa prestement une grosse branche qui pourrait lui servir d'arme et elle avança en silence jusqu'à la porte laissée grande ouverte, pensant à la manière la plus douloureuse d'utiliser son arme._

_Lâchant le bâton, elle porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui menaçait de jaillir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La table était reversée, les chaises et le reste du mobilier brisées. Une lampe, la seule à ne pas être en mille morceaux, diffusait une très faible lueur. Du sang . . . Le sol était recouvert de sang, de quelques tas de poussière et de cadavres. De trois cadavres. Ceux de ses parents et de sa sœur . . . Pourquoi ?_

_Le fracas de la lame attira son regard et elle vit Lan, le sang ruisselant sur son visage et ses bras, aux prises avec une créature à la peau plus blanche qu'un rayon de lune, aux lèvres aussi rouges que le sang, vêtue d'une cape aussi noire que la nuit la plus sombre et de mouvant avec une grâce féline de prédateur affamé. Nynaeve refusait se penser au nom qui s'imposait sans son esprit. Non, c'était impossible !_

_C'est alors que, dans un effort qui parut surhumain, Lan parvint à trancher la tête de la créature qui se jetait sur lui. Cette dernière roula quelques secondes sur le sol avant de se transformer en poussière, comme le corps, avant même qu'il ait le temps de toucher le sol._

_« LAN ! put-elle enfin hurler. LAN !_

_- Nynaeve, tu es vivante . . . murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer à son tour._

_- LAN ! »_

_Nynaeve se précipita vers lui, manquant de se retrouver le nez par terre alors qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans un dossier de chaise réduit en charpie. Elle se laissa tomber auprès de Lan, luttant contre ses tremblements et les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir à tout instant de ses yeux, et posa doucement la tête de l'homme sur ses cuisses._

_« Lan, pour l'amour de la Lumière, LAN !, hoqueta-elle. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ! Réponds-moi ! »_

_L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et remonta le col contre son coup d'un geste saccadé. Nynaeve s'en aperçu à peine, notant juste qu'il était toujours vivant._

_« Des vampires, Nynaeve, répondit-il. J'ai été attaqué . . . par des vampires._

_- Des vampires . . . murmura-t-elle, horrifiée par la sonorité de ce mot qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si soudainement ?_

_- Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais jusque là, j'avais toujours réussi à vous protéger toi et ta famille. Mais ce soir . . . je n'ai pas été assez fort. Ou peut-être étaient-ce eux . . . qui l'étaient trop pour moi . . . Tout est de ma faute . . ._

_- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, l'admonesta-t-elle, tu . . ._

_- Regarde autour de toi, Nynaeve, la coupa-t-il. Regarde le résultat ! Ta famille est morte !_

_- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Lan . . . »_

_Nynaeve émit un drôle de hoquet étranglé alors que les paroles de son fiancé pénétraient son cerveau. Regardant craintivement autour d'elle, elle commença à comprendre l'étendue de la situation, les causes, les conséquences et les sentiments chaotiques qui régnaient en elle. Elle commença aussi à réfléchir, ne voulant pas laisser la panique la submerger._

_« Lan, je ne comprends pas . . . marmotta la jeune femme. Pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'est pas la première fois ? Que_ tu _as été attaqué ? Que tout est de la faute ? Pourquoi ? Explique-moi, au nom de la Lumière ! »_

_Elle regardait Lan avec des yeux fiévreux et l'homme compris que c'était là la solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour échapper à l'horreur de la situation et à la folie. Elle posait des questions, et il devait fournir des réponses. Elle était dans son bon droit. Et puis, il devait se confesser avant . . . qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pour sa famille. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour eux._

_« Je vous ai menti, Nynaeve, à toi et à ta famille, commença-t-il. Je vous ai menti à tous, et tu m'en vois navré._

_- Tu . . ._

_- Laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre pour une fois, s'il te plaît. »_

_Il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, puis la refermer lentement alors qu'elle passait machinalement la main dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang. Ce n'était pas elle ! Ô Lumière pourquoi quelque chose comme ça était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait fait ?_

_« J'ai menti en ce qui concerne ma mémoire, avoua-t-il. J'étais bien amnésique au départ, mais lors de la première attaque vampire il y a environ huit mois de ça, je me suis souvenu . . . Souvenu de qui j'étais avant. De ce que j'étais. J'étais un chasseur de vampires, Nynaeve, l'un des meilleurs du pays. Et aussi l'un des plus haït par ces créatures de la nuit . . . Mon amnésie a résulté d'un violent combat dont je ne me rappelle toujours pas la fin aujourd'hui . . . Mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper et c'est là que je t'ai rencontré, Nynaeve, que je vous ai rencontré toi et ta famille. C'est avec vous que j'ai réappris le sens de vivre, le sens mot bonheur . . . du verbe aimer . . . Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour, Nynaeve. C'est pour ça que, même ma mémoire revenue, j'ai voulu abandonner ce que j'étais avant pour rester à tes cotés l'homme que je suis devenu, me marier et avoir des enfants. Parce que je t'aime, Nynaeve, j'aurais pu renoncer à tout pour toi . . . Mais maintenant . . . »_

_Une quinte de toux d'une rare violence déchira le thorax de Lan qui du se plier en deux pour tenter d'étouffer la douleur. Lorsque Nynaeve parvint à le rallonger, une rigole de sang coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes et son souffle était court, erratique. Il vit ses yeux noisette emplis d'inquiétude et de détresse, sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots sans les trouver._

_« Imbécile, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Lan , tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Pourquoi avoir gardé ton fardeau pour toi tout seul ? N'étais-je pas assez digne de confiance pour que tu me tiennes au courant ? Est-ce là toute l'importance que tu accordes à la futur épouse ? Espèce d'homme stupide et aussi entêté qu'un mulet ! »_

_Lan ne put empêcher un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres. Oui, là il reconnaissait la jeune femme au tempérament de feu de qui il était tombé amoureux. Mais son sourire disparut alors qu'une forte douleur irradiait tout son corps de l'intérieur. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps . . ._

_« Je ne voulais pas . . . commença-t-il._

_- Et ne me réponds quelque chose comme quoi tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter !, le coupa-t-elle avec un petit reniflement. Une femme peut être aussi, voire plus, forte qu'un homme qui ne pense que par ses muscles et les poils qu'il a sur la poitrine !_

_- Toujours égale à toi-même, Nynaeve. Toujours celle que j'ai aimé et que j'aime plus que tout. Même si j'aurais aimé que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble n'ait pas été si court . . ._

_- Qu'est-ce tu . . ._

_- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, que tu brûles cette maison et que tu partes très loin d'ici . . . »_

_Le regard que la jeune femme posa sur lui aurait pu glacer un torrent de lave en fusion en moins d'une seconde._

_« Aurais-tu perdu le peu de bon sens qu'il te restait, Lan ? Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je . . ._

_- Je vais mourir Nynaeve, et je ne veux pas être celui qui t'emmènera avec moi._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que . . ._

_- Regarde. »_

_Lan écarta le col de son cou et révéla à Nynaeve la profonde morsure sanglante qu'il lui avait dissimulée. La main de la jeune femme se crispa dans ses cheveux, tandis que de l'autre, elle agrippait fermement sa tresse._

_« J'ai été mordu. Ce qui signifie que je vais mourir pour renaître en tant qu'engeance de l'ombre. Je vais devenir un vampire, l'une de ces créatures que j'ai traquées et détruites toute ma vie durant. Et il en sera de même pour ta famille, Nynaeve. C'est pour ça que tu dois brûler cet endroit ! Et que tu dois partir loin d'ici !_

_- Jamais je ne pourrais . . ._

_- Nynaeve, veux-tu toujours devenir ma femme, malgré ce que je viens de te révéler ?_

_- Hein ? Ou . . . Oui, bien sûr !_

_- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

_Lan prononça les vœux de mariage, engageant sa foi et son amour envers la jeune femme. Déchirant une longue bande d'étoffe noire comme la nuit dans sa cape, qu'il noua autour du poignet de celle qu'il aimait, à défaut du ruban nuptial._

_A son tour, l'émotion rendant sa voix à la fois rauque et tremblante, Nynaeve prononça les vœux qui engageaient sa foi et son amour envers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Déchirant ensuite une bande de tissu blanc du bas de ses jupes, elle le noua aussi autour du poignet de celui qu'elle avait choisi pour mari._

_« Je t'aime Lan . . . murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, rompant le baiser qui les déclarait officiellement mari et femme et le serrant contre elle. Je t'aime tellement._

_- Et je t'aime aussi Nynaeve, bien plus que ma propre vie. Maintenant part. Part avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_- Comment ? Comment crois-tu que je vais pourvoir survivre sans toi ? J'en serai incapable !_

_- Je suis devenu un chasseur de vampires parce qu'ils ont massacrés ma famille sous mes yeux, sombre ironie du sort, non ? Rappelle-toi ceci, à chaque instant. Si tu meurs, mon souvenir disparaîtra avec toi, ainsi que ma vengeance. Vis Nynaeve, vis pour moi, mais ne vis pas comme moi. Vis et sois heureuse là où te porteront tes pas._

_- Lan, je . . ._

_- Prends mon épée, comme souvenir éternel du mensonge qui fut le mien, et pars. Pars là où la cruauté de ces êtres assoiffés de sang ne te poursuivra pas ! Pars et, où que tu ailles, mon amour te protègera toujours ! Maintenant va !_

_- Non Lan, je . . ._

_- VA-T-EN VITE D'ICI ! DEPÊCHE-TOI ! »_

_Le cri de Lan fit reculer Nynaeve de quelques pas alors qu'il commençait à se tordre en hurlant sur le sol. Prise de panique, la jeune femme ramassa l'épée et le fourreau, ploya sous leur poids, et courut en direction de la porte, attrapant au passage la lampe._

_Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, elle se retourna et lança de toutes ses forces, sans réfléchir, son unique source d'éclairage contre son domicile. Le toit de chaume ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'enflammer et juste quelques minutes avant de se répandre à toute la maison._

_Nynaeve tomba à genoux, et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux avec tellement de force que c'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour rester dans leurs orbites. Le liquide lacrymal se mêla au sang de Lan qui maculait son visage, tout comme ses vêtements._

_Et elle pleura longtemps, recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblante et secouée de sanglots, devant le spectacle qu'elle voyait sans voir de sa maison en train de disparaître. Les flammes lui brûlaient la peau, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop enfermée dans sa douleur, les oreilles pleines des cris d'agonie de l'homme qu'elle venait juste d'épouser et qu'on lui avait volé._

_Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, le jour était levé depuis longtemps, et la demeure qui avait toujours été la sienne n'était plus qu'un énorme tas de cendres et de braises encore fumantes. Bien que toujours sous le choc, hébétée et brisée par le chagrin, Nynaeve entreprit de dégager les décombres, récoltant un nombre de brûlures impressionnant dont elle ne se rendit même pas compte._

_Elle situa approximativement les endroits où chaque corps se trouvaient et entreprit de prélever des cendres pour les enterrer, dans quatre tombes différentes au pied d'un gigantesque chêne centenaire. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et de nombreuses plaies s'ajoutèrent aux brûlures. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus, entièrement concentrée sur sa tâche._

_Lorsqu'elle eut fini, les ombres du crépuscule qui jouaient déjà dans le ciel la virent accroupie devant les tombes des quatre êtres qui avaient le plus compté à ses yeux. Yeux dont les larmes s'étaient désormais taries et qui n'étaient plus que colère et haine._

_« Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous offrir de sépultures décentes. Père, mère, Elayne, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour vous au moment où vous en avez eu le plus besoin, de ne pas être morte avec vous. Veuillez me pardonner.  
Lan, je veux que tu saches, où que tu puisses bien être, que mon amour pour toi est toujours le même et que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute._

_Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de m'excuser. Tu m'as dis de suivre un chemin différent du tiens et je respecte ton désir de me protéger. Malheureusement, ta mort et celle de ma famille ne peuvent que me présenter un seul but pour me permettre de survivre : la vengeance !_

_Je vous vengerai tous les quatre ainsi que ta famille Lan ! Ma vie ne sera que vengeance ! Désolée, je ne pourrai ni fuir les vampires, ni vivre heureuse. Tout ça m'est désormais impossible. Souviens-toi juste que je t'aime. Que je vous aime tous les quatre. Et que je vivrai ma vie pour vous. Pour vous venger ! »_

_Et Nynaeve s'était enfoncée dans la forêt après un dernier coup d'œil aux tombes des êtres qui étaient chers à son cœur. Ce fut une jeune femme brisée, brûlée, saignante, échevelée, au souffle rauque, aux vêtements consumés, déchirés et souillés de sang, de larmes et de cendres, mais néanmoins au regard décidé qui marcha longtemps en silence, une épée dans son fourreau serrée contre sa poitrine, et sourde à la plainte lugubre du vent qui venait de se lever en gémissant._

* * *

Et elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait apprendre au sujet des vampires – points faibles, points forts, préférences, coutumes . . . - et en avait en tué un certain nombre depuis cette nuit-là, deux ans auparavant. Celui qu'elle poursuivait serait son quatre-vingt-quatrième sacrifice pour la destruction de sa vie et l'extinction de quatre autres. Enfin si il se décidait à ralentir le rythme . . . Parce que sinon . . .

« Tu peux toujours courir, Dévoreur de Vie – c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait les vampires -, mais je trouverai ! Tu auras beau te cacher, je serai toujours derrière toi à te traquer ! A tous vous traquer pour vous exterminer ! Tu ne seras pas une seule seconde sans regarder par-dessus ton épaule pour voir si je ne vais pas t'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur ! »

Le vampire au visage scarifié ne put retenir un rire guttural démoniaque, cependant bien vite entrecoupé de brefs gémissements de douleur.

« Me traquer ? Me tuer ? Toi ?, se moqua-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Une pauvre humaine pathétique !

- C'est-ce que tes quatre-vingt-trois prédécesseur ricanaient aussi. Maintenant ils ne sont plus rien d'autre que de la poussière dispersée par le vent. Et tu finiras comme eux !

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu puisses me rattra . . . »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, alors que deux énormes molosses se jetèrent sur lui en grognant et le déchiquetèrent entre leurs crocs et leurs griffes avant qu'il ne se désagrège en minuscules particules.

Dès qu'ils en eurent fini avec lui, les loups se redressèrent sur leurs pattes postérieures et avancèrent dans sa direction, grondant, les babines relevées sur des crocs aiguisés d'où suintait un liquide sombre. Du sang, probablement.

Nynaeve ne put empêcher un tremblement continu de s'emparer de son corps. Elle les avait d'abord pris pour des loups. Grossière erreur qui était la sienne. Ils avaient une silhouette beaucoup trop humaine malgré leur fourrure, leurs crocs et leurs griffes ! Ce n'était pas des loups !

« Des loups-garous . . . chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, le souffle court.

- C'est exact, susurra une voix sourde à son oreille alors que deux grandes mains velues se posaient en douceur sur ses épaules, mais nous préférons le terme de lycan. »

Nynaeve tenta de bouger, mais elle en était incapable, peu importait le nombre de fois où elle essayait. Elle devait se l'admettre. Mais elle préférait penser que c'était à cause de la trop grande force de celui qui se trouvait derrière elle, un troisième loup-garou - _Lycan_, se corrigea-t-elle – qu'à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait.

« Qui . . .

- Jeune fille au grand courage malgré sa petite taille, force m'est de constater que ta haine des . . . Comment les as-tu appelé déjà ?

- Dévoreurs de Vie, fut tout ce qu'elle se sentit capable de répondre.

- Oui, c'est ça, les Dévoreurs de Vie. Je disais donc qu'il m'était forcé de constater que ta haine des Dévoreurs de Vie, comme tu les nommes, est sincère, entière et ardente. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous te surveillons, depuis que tu as tué l'une de nos proies.

- Je ne . . .

- Nous avons donc décidé que ce serait une grande perte pour le monde des lycans, ennemis de toujours des vampires, continua-t-il comme si elle n'avait pas tenté de l'interrompre, de ne pas se doter d'un élément de ta trempe, jeune . . . ?

- Nynaeve, répondit-elle contre son gré à son interrogation.

- Nynaeve, très bien. Alors jeune Nynaeve, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue dans ce monde qui est le nôtre, le monde des lycans ! »

Nynaeve hurla alors que des crocs aiguisés s'enfonçaient sans ménagement dans son épaule droite. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba comme une poupée de chiffon alors que les mains velues la lâchèrent.

Elle entendit confusément des grognements, comme une sorte de chant, de complainte hurlée à la pleine lune.

_« Bienvenue dans le monde des lycans.  
Bienvenue dans notre monde.  
Bienvenue dans le tien ! »_

« Souviens-toi juste d'une chose, jeune Nynaeve, murmura cette même voix basse et grondante, tu appartiens désormais au lycan Ordeith. »

Le douleur fut bientôt tout et Nynaeve s'évanouit avec l'impression de mourir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, bercée par le doux murmure d'un cours d'eau, un goût métallique emplissait sa bouche et un liquide poisseux lui collait les lèvres. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut ses vêtements pliés à côté d'elle avec le ruban et l'épée posés par-dessus. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde, aidée par une rafale de vent, pour comprendre qu'elle était nue comme au jour de sa naissance.

Baissant les yeux, elle retint avec peine un hurlement strident en s'apercevant qu'elle était couverte de sang ! Se précipitant dans la petite rivière avec force d'éclaboussures, elle entreprit de longuement se laver, ignorant ses haut-le-cœur autant que la faible température de l'eau.

Grelottante et rouge à force d'avoir frotté un sang qui n'était pas le sien – elle n'avait pas la moindre petite entaille – Nynaeve grimaça à la douleur sourde qui lui martelait l'épaule droite bien qu'elle n'ait aucune blessure visible.

Se rhabillant en hâte tout en pestant entre ses dents contre Dieu seul savait quoi, elle tenta de recoller les lambeaux disparates de sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée de la veille. Juste qu'elle chassait un vampire et puis, le noir total. Seul un mot, ou plutôt un nom, flottait, comme laissé à la dérive avec une intention précise. _'Ordeith'_. Cet unique mot qui semblait être la clé de tout . . .

Ce ne fut que le mois suivant qu'elle en compris la signification, qu'elle se souvint de tout . . .

A la pleine lune, alors qu'elle chassait un nouveau Dévoreur de Vie, que la transformation s'opéra. Hurlant sa douleur au monde entier, elle se recroquevilla sur le sol alors que ses os et sa musculature changeaient en elle et agitaient son corps mince de violents soubresauts. Corps qui se couvrait lentement de fourrure.

Nynaeve eut vaguement conscience qu'elle se déshabillait en hâte, sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

Son visage s'allongea, ses yeux passèrent du marron au jaune brillant, son nez devint une truffe humide, ses dents s'allongèrent en de redoutables crocs aiguisés. Ses doigts s'allongèrent et ses ongles se recourbèrent en de longues griffes brunes. Ses jambes s'allongèrent et leur musculature s'épaissit, leur donnant une puissance et une vigueur nouvelle.

Et Nynaeve hurla et hurla encore à la pleine lune, répondant à l'appel de ses frères et sœurs qui faisaient de même, complétant ainsi sa transformation.

Puis elle contempla ses mains et le reste de son corps qui était couvert d'une fourrure qui avait la même teinte que celle qu'avaient eu ses longs cheveux châtains. Et la réalité la frappa alors qu'elle hurlait de plus belle, cette fois-ci communiquant sa peur et sa détresse au monde entier.

Chasseuse de Dévoreurs de Vie, elle qui avait consacré sa seconde vie à accomplir sa vengeance, elle était devenue un lycan ! Une engeance de l'ombre elle aussi chassant les êtres humains ! Non, pas tant qu'elle garderait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon sens ! La jeune femme lycan, regretta de ne pas avoir de tresse à agripper . . .

Mais Raimei ne lui avait-il pas dit que les lycans étaient les ennemis de toujours des Dévoreurs de Vie ? Peut-être pourrait-elle tirer profit de son malheur ? Ses yeux voyaient plus loin et n'étaient pas gênés par la profondeur et l'opacité de la nuit. Sa truffe percevait la moindre fragrance flottant dans l'air. Ses mâchoires semblaient être capables de broyer n'importe quoi. Ses jambes semblaient plus rapide que celles des plus puissants chevaux . . .

La chasse n'en serait que plus facile . . .

Ramassant vêtements et épée, Nynaeve les calla sous son bras velu, hurla à la lune l'ouverture de la chasse et courut rattraper son Dévoreur de Vie en fuite, qui ne le resterait certainement pas longtemps. Filant entre les arbres, elle s'émerveilla de sa vitesse et de ses nouvelles capacités.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa d'entre ses babines retroussées, alors que ses yeux de la couleur de l'or prenaient une teinte effrayée.

_'Ô Lumière, Lan ! Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ?'_

_

* * *

_

_**oOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **_

_**oOoOoOoOo** _

* * *

**MESSAGE A MES VICTIMES**

Tu viens d'être mordu(e). Je n'en suis pas désolée.  
Dorénavant, toi aussi tu connaîtras cette impression de mourir pour mieux renaître.  
Toi aussi tu verras ton corps changer les nuits de pleine lune et se couvrir d'une épaisse fourrure.  
Toi aussi tu auras bientôt des crocs luisants de bave et de sang humain.  
Toi aussi, tu hurleras à la pleine lune en notre compagnie.  
Oui bienvenue. Bienvenue dans le monde des lycans.  
Bienvenue dans notre monde.  
Bienvenue dans le tien !

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, que je ne suis pas trop tombée dans l'OOC (en même temps avec un Univers Alternatif c'est plus difficile) et que ce changement d'époque, de lieu et d'histoire ne vous a pas trop perturbé.  
Souhaitez-vous une suite à ce chapitre ? Des combats, des explications ?  
Rien parce que c'est trop bizarre et trop nul ?  
Euh, je dois me taire ?  
. . .  
. . .  
D'accord, mais une dernière chose : oserais-je espérer une ou deux review ? 


End file.
